Heretofore it was known in the field of robotics to utilize robots to perform assembly operations with diverse parts. To insure proper use by the robot, it was necessary to provide special orientation apparatus so that parts are accurately in position for use by the robot. In one system, such as is disclosed in "Robot Vision for Industry: The Autovision System" Reinhold, A. G., et al, Robotics Age, Fall 1980, pp. 22-28, it was proposed to computer recognize the physical outline or digital image of the part and convey this information to the robot control. This approach was difficult in that unless the part was pre-oriented, the outline recognition became difficult with uncertain results.
Now there is provided by the present invention a system in which coded indicia provide the information for computer control of a robot.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a new orientation and control system for robots.
It is another principal object to provide a new programming system for robot operations.
It is another object of present invention to provide a robot system wherein the parts identification, orientation and operations information are encoded on the part.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a robot system wherein operating information is encoded on the robot.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate the need for specialized orientation of parts for presentation for use by a robot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a robot orientation and control system in which parts identification does not require recognition of the parts configuration or outline.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system as aforesaid in which digital image processor recognizable coded indicia is applied to a part.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system as aforesaid in which there is integrated projection application of the coded indicia on the part with simultaneously viewing and digital image processing of the projected image so as to provide a dynamic robot orientation and control system.